Many Things I Don't Know About You
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Kim and Jared were soulmates that much was certain, but when two friends of hers walk into Forks he realizes that there are a lot of things about Kim he never realised.
1. Phone Call

**So new story (cause I can't stay on one long enough to save my life) If anyone once me to continue you please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer anything that looks and sounds like Twilight or Percy Jackson is not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Unexpected Phone Call**

Kim laughed as Jared said something funny. His arms wrapped around her waist making her feel warm, protected, **loved.**

"I love you so much Kim" Jared whispered in her ear.

Kim blushed and she twisted in his grip in order to see him better. "I love you too". Jared smiled and bent down and gave her a kiss.

Kim didn't know how long she was lost in the kiss, but she knew she could have gone longer when she heard the phone ring.

She groaned and broke the kiss and checked the number.

 _Clarisse_

Kim's eyes widened. Clarisse only used a cellphone when it was important, another time she and the others contacted each other it was always through IM-ing.

"You ok Kim" Jared said looking at her worriedly.

Kim put in the best fake smile she could and nodded. "Yeah, a friend from camp is calling, it will only be a moment."

For a moment Kim was afraid that Jared would ask more questions but instead he nodded. "Ok, I'll leave alone to talk."

Kim almost melted at the amount of trust he placed on her when in all actuality it wasn't warranted.

She looked down at the phone. It was still ringing she walked away from the beach and as close as she could get to the forest without actually going inside.

She pressed the call button and held to her ear.

"Clarisse, what's going on?" Kim said forcing as much of her authority into it as possible allowing her ordinary good girl persona to melt as she allowed the warrior to resurface.

"They're coming to Forks" The girl on the other line said. She could hear the sound of metal clashing on skin and screams happening in the background. Another girl was yelling at Clarisse to 'hurry the goddamn phone call' but Kim didn't focus on that.

Kim put a hand to her hear where a barette was pinned to her hair.

"How many and how far away?" Kim said attempting to keep her voice low so Jared wouldn't worry.

"12. Ha! No make that 11."

Kim smiled. Clarisse had always been capapble of kicking ass no matter where her mind ended up drifting to.

"And were about maybe 15 minutes away, as much as I hate to say it unless you want these monsters setting foot in your town, you need to help me fight these things now- Ha! Ten- oh wait nine Kayla just got one make that 9! We're coming in from the north end meet us there soon."

Kim nodded and pocketed the cellphone. Ten monsters to fight. And here she thought she's actually get to enjoy a quite year.

Ha! A quiet year with a werewolf as a boyfriend yeah no she never had a chance.

* * *

 **A/N Please Review.**


	2. My Birthright

**A/N So I've gotten a few favorites and follows and a review asking me to continue so here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Kim appeared at the north end of town in literally two seconds (thank you Dad!) her barrette pulled out and lengthened to a 3ft long sword.

She hoped Jared wouldn't worry to much about what happened. Thankfully teleporting didn't leave a sent to trace so if did go looking for her it would take a while and hopefully in that time she would be able to slash these things and get back to her boyfriend.

She would have called him but that would have enticed more problems and questions would have been asked that she couldn't answer. It was better to keep silent for now.

In the distance she could see a group of monsters heading a quick count determined there were 7 left she smiled as the bloodlust, that occasionally had her mistaken for a daughter of Ares, reawakened.

She laughed as the monsters came closer to her and Kayla and Clarisse were right in the thick of it.

She teleported into the heart of the monsters' horde. The surprise that the monsters had over seeing her gave her the advantage and she killed four of them before they all had time to blink.

An Arrow pierced the head of monster beside her and in the corner of her eyes she could see Kayla running through the trees in an effort to keep up with the horde.

With only two monsters left Clarisse and Kim smiled at each other before bring them down in two single swipes.

Kim and Clarisse stared at each other and laughed while Kayla jumped out of the trees a violin clasped tightly in her hands..

"It's nice to see you guys again" Kim told her two friends honestly.

Clarisse shrugged while Kayla gave Kim a hug. "I've missed you" Kayla laughed. Her body still buzzing from the rush of killing all those monsters.

Clarisse and Kim always ribbed into her for being an archer and still getting buzzed from the excitement that she was never right in the middle of when in truth her arrows probably saved their lives more times than either two could count.

Clarrisse her self was not shaking though her eyes, which usually was narrowed in anger (reminding of paul a lot) were a lot brighter than usual.

Kim herself was shaking as the adrenalin left her system. The bloodlust hadn't fully disappaited yet but it wasn't as strong as it had been.

Kim found herself unwilling to let her friends go.

"You guys probably have to go don't you"

Kayla and Clarisse rolled their eyes. "We're here to see you Kim" They told her. "We were already on our way when we were ambushed.

Kim smiled elated. "You never said that in any IM"

Kayla and Clarisse shrugged "We'd thought we'd surprise you." Kayla said.

Kim's eyes widened touched before she smiled touched.

* * *

 **A/N I have a question for you: Who do you think Kim's godly parent is?**

 **The people who get it right get's a snippet of the next chapter (of what I have so far that particular snippet I show may change depending on how much editing I do.)**

 **As Always please leave a review!**


	3. Diner

**Yay new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own none of the characters are mine (including Kayla she's actually a character from the PJO books though I'm treating her like an OC since the only thing I know about her is that she's the daughter of Apollo).**

* * *

"Yeah yeah yeah now that the mushy stuff is over where's the food I'm hungry." Clarisse said effectively ruining the moment.

"You got money?" Kim asked dryly. "Cause you are not eating _me_ out of house and home,"

"Not a penny" Clarisse said laughing a little as she quoted her favorite character from _Game of Thrones_.

Kayla rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet from her pocket. "Mom gave me enough money to last the week- which you know to the everyone else means she actually gave me money to last the whole year."

Kim giggled while Clarisse glared at Kayla. Kayla's mother was loaded as in stupid, stupid, stupid rich. Her mother was an heiress (her grandfather owned a chain of restaurants) add that to the fact that her mother was also a movie star in several big box office movies and that meant that they were loaded.

Kayla was generally cool with it. She never actually showed it off but she never downsized it either. She wore and bought what she liked and if it happened to cost fifty cents it cost fifty cents and if it happened to cost 100 dollars it cost a hundred dollars. Though there were times when she forgot that mentioning her wealth was not always the wisest course of action.

Kim stepped in and wrapped an arm around Kayla's shoulder attempting to lighten the mood.. "Good your paying."

* * *

"Aww no four star restaurants?" Clarisse pouted as they walked into a restaurant.

Kim and Kayla rolled their eyes. "I'm paying Clarisse not you" Kayla said exasperated.

"You could afford it" Clarisse muttered. "after all you are loaded."

Kim paused and glared at Clarrise. Kayla's money had always been point of anger with the entire crew. Neither were exactly pour but they couldn't exactly afford high-end every other week.

Clarisse was middle class. Her mother was kind and sweet and they never had to struggle to eat. Yet neither could exactly every buy whatever they wanted every other day. Like Kayla could.

"Fuck you Clarisse" Kayla said before taking there seat and getting ready to order.

* * *

Kim's Cell Rang just as she sat down. She pulled it out and gasped.

 _Jared! Damn I totally forgot._ Kim had been so ecited to see the friends she had not seen in 4 months that Jared had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"Your Wolf-friend?" Kayla asked with a raised eyebrow her eyes light with laughter.

"Shut up!" Kim laughed before pressing the call button.

"Hey Jared sorry," Kim said. "I'm off the Reservation, a couple of friends of mine came to Forks unexpectedly, and I thought I would meet them."

"Invite him over!" Kayla said before giggling slightly. Kayla herself hadn't dated since the disastrous result with Travis Stoll (Who ended up cheating on her with so many woman that Kayla had been forced to run to the bathroom to throw up out of sheer disgust). Clarisse was the same though Chris hadn't cheated on her he had been kind enough to break up with her _before_ screwing another girl.

Clarisse nodded. "Indeed we haven't given him the talk yet"

Kim rolled her eyes it was tradition among her friends to give every boy that either of them dated the shovel talk. As in the 'I have 300 acres of land and a shovel; hurt her and they will never find your body' talk.

Kim supposed it was fair she herself had done it when Kayla and Clarisse had started dating.

"Kim?" Jared asked.

Kim looked down. "Did you hear that" She said into her phone.

"Yeah should I be worried?" Jared asked Kim could hear the smile in his voice.

 _Yes_ Kim thought. _These girls have taken down monsters almost three times their size; a wolf like you is nothing to them._

But outwardly she smiled. "No, they just want to meet you" Kim said to her boyfriend. "See the boy I won't shut up about."

Jared laughed. "Ok, Kim see you in a minute."

Kim hung up the phone. "Is this really necessary guys?" She asked her best friends.

Raised eyebrows gave her all the information she needed. Kim sighed. This shouldn't have been all that surprising. Kim herself had done it multiple times as had Clarisse and Kayla whenever the other girl had gotten a boyfriend.

All of a sudden she realized just how scared the other two girls had been when _she_ threatened the boys they were dating and suddenly wished that she had gone easier.

"Can I take your order?" Kim and her friends all turned to see the waitress standing there staring at them expectantly.

After carefully taking down each of their orders. (Clarisse ordered the stake, Kim the nuggets with Fries with a coke and Kayla herself ordered a hamburger with a milkshake.) Kayla answered her question.

"Oh come one Kim, it's not like we've never given any boy the _talk_ before. He may be your soulmate, but we wouldn't be doing our duty as friends if we didn't make sure that he never hurt you."

Kim sighed that speech had been given so many times around their small circle she just never thought she'd hear it being directed at her – with obvious differences of course.

"Go easy on him, he is really nice" Kim said desperately.

Clarisse and Kayla just stared at her. Kim sighed and buried her head in her arms. Yeah this was just as much payback as it was them showing they cared.

"That him?" Kayla asked Kim turned to see a boy with black hair and abs that were clearly visible even underneath the whit t-shirt he was wearing blue jeans that cut off at the knees.

"Washroom now" Clarisse said, as Jared came closer.

Kim's eyes widened.

"You know the rules washroom now" Kayla insisted.

Kim sighed "Fine" She got up and went to the washroom.

Clarisse picked up the knife and turned it over in her hands.

"Kim will kill us if we _actually_ hurt him" Kayla said staring as Jared came to the table. He sat down confused.

"Where'd Kim go?" Jared asked.

"Washroom" Clarisse said a cold smile appearing on her lips. "Which is actually quite convenient, there are things we need to tell you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review!**


	4. Warning

**A/N YAY! NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, Don't Own Twilight.**

* * *

Jared felt apprehensive when he saw Kim get up and walk away from the table she had been sitting at.

A girl with sandy hair that had green color died into it and blue eyes sat at the table. She was wearing a halter top that seemed to be bought at some high end place. Her hair though seemed to be naturally wavy. A violin was placed between her and the other girl.

The other girl had brown hair that was straight and quite honestly of the two girls it was this girl who looked as though she could quite possibly kill him.

They smelled and looked human for the most part though there was a faint component of inhumanness about them. That he couldn't quite place.

He decided to put it away for later as Kim had the smell as well.

"Where'd Kim go" Jared asked taking a seat at the table.

"Washroom" The green haired girl said her entire demeaner turning cold and calculating. "Which is actually quite convenient, there are things we need to tell you."

When the blond girl said that he could all of his instincts telling him to run.

Jared didn't understand it. They were girls what harm could they possibly do to a Werewolf like Jared Camron?

"I would never hurt Kim" Jared said already having an inkling of what they were going to say. "And – no offence- but aren't you a little small to be threatening me? Jared joked.

The brown-haired girls grip on the knife tightened and she stared at him with such malice Jared almost took the comment back. Almost.

Green haired girl on the other hand shrugged and leaned back. "The last boyfriend who broke my heart is currently completely incapable of moving his head, so no we are not too _small._ "

"Isn't this insulting to Kim?" Jared asked. "I mean shouldn't you trust she knows what she's doing"

But the two girls looked at each other. "Oh, she trusts you does she?" The blond said. "Then tell me Jared, what's her fathers name?"

Jared opened his mouth to answer before closing it. Kim and her mother lived on the edge of the reservation. Yet for all the time they were together she had never once mentioned the name of her father.

The two girls just stared at him without giving any hint of sympathy.

"That doesn't mean anything" Jared said.

The green haired girl looked as though she was about to say more before pursing her lips and keeping her mouth closed.

The brown-haired girl stood and leaned toward him slamming her knife down on the table. "We love Kim, both of us would die for her, and I swear on the Styx itself that if you Ever break her heart, The only thing you'll be capable of is limited movement of your head understand?"

Jared looked at the two of them. A part of him angry, that they would _dare_ talk to him like this, but he knew that if he hurt them it would also hurt Kim and that was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted.

"I would _never_ hurt her" Jared said earnestly.

Green haired girl tilted her head. "Not now you wouldn't" She said softly. She stood and raised her hand for him to shake. "Call me Kayla" She said softly.

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Clarisse" She said.

Then the door opened and Kim walked back out to sit with them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


End file.
